The Shadow of Mafia : Miracle of Death
by Rio Sawada
Summary: A girl was died because of an accident. When she opened her eyes she realised that her world is changed. Why she can be transferred to her favourite anime world? Find out more in this story! Rated T for bad mouths. 27 x OC !
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow of Mafia**

**Rio: Everyone, my name is Rio. I'm the author of this story, "The Shadow of Mafia". Nice to meet you all!**

**Yuna: My name is Yuna, i'm the main character of this story**

**Rio: Now, you will read the story of mine. But before that I have a little notice. It's seems 75.5% of Katekyo Hitman Reborn misunderstand about a think. The last chapter isn't the ends of KHR. At the last page of the last chapter, there's a notice about it. The next chapter of KHR will be released at December and KHR will ends at March.**

**Yuna: And also... you can go to [ twitter AnimeNewNet/ status/ 263732312838123520/ ] for the details.**

**Rio: Okay then, I don't own any of this expect for Yuna. So, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 01; Die and Reborn!**

"_Midori tanabiku, namimori no~_"sing a girl as she walks on a street. She has a beautiful short black hair and dark blue eyes.

A girl beside her chuckled, "You really love that song, don't you, Yuna?" She is Mizuna Yoshimura, a girl with a medium length black hair and a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Of course! It's Katekyo Hitman Reborn! song after all!" Yuna chuckled, "Hey, let's go to the bookstore before we go home! I want to buy some manga!" She smiled and grabbed Mizuna's hand. "Okay!" said Mizuna with a nod. They run to the bookstore together.

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

I'm Hasegawa Yuna, a middle high school student, this year's 12 years old. I'm pretty normal, you know. I'm an otaku and my manga favorite is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! My favorite character is Giotto, Tsuna, and Hibari. I also love Bel and Squalo. And I hate Levi and Lussuria. I joined Wushu club for my activity club in my school. Well, I'm quite good, but it's not like that I can beat peoples. Because I never beat peoples.

My best friend, Mizuna Yoshimura was my classmate when I'm still in elementary school. We go to a different middle school, but we are always be together because we are otaku. Well, Mizuna's favorite manga is _Kaichou wa Maid-sama! _It's one of my favorite manga, but no manga can beat _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_!

* * *

"Ah, the new volume of _Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Pandora Hearts, and Nurarihyon no Mago _has released!"shout Mizuna, smiling. "Yeah! Let's buy those!" We both took those manga and pay it.

"Let's go home! It's nearly getting dark!"said me as we get out from the bookstore. Mizuna only nodded. "Nee, we will always be together right?"ask me, staring at the orange sky. We walked through the street together.

Mizuna turned to me and stares at me. "Of course! We will be together forever! So don't be silly!" She grab my hand.

I smiled, "Well, you are right. Those manga has become a connection between us, don't you think? We met when I bumped at you by accident at the bookstore. We both buy the manga together. And then you moved to my school. And we started to spends time together." I laughed.

"Yeah, you are right! I never though that you are going to become my best friend that time. But you will be my best friend forever!" Mizuna smiled at me, "You always help with this and that."

"Yeah... Ah!" I jumped suddenly.

"What's wrong Yuna?"ask Mizuna.

I shook my head, "You can go home now, I forgot that I have to buy something!" Crap! I forgot to buy my snacks to watch_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! Anime! I quickly run and waved to Mizuna. "See you tomorrow!" Mizuna waved to me and smiled.

* * *

That time, "See you tomorrow!" that's what I say to her... But that tomorrow, I can't meet her anymore...

I see a child, crossing the street and a truck that drive with a high speed. My minds not working. I just jumped and pushed the child away. Pain is the thing that I feel. The last thing that I see is people that panicked and my blood that wetting the ground. I can't breath.

I'm dying...

* * *

**Author's POV**

"YUNA!"cried Mizuna as she arrived at the hospital. "D-doctor... how is she..? She is okay, right?! Please tell me that she is okay!"

"I'm sorry, Yoshimura-san..." The doctor shook his head. "She is dead."

Mizuna breath stopped for a second, her eyes widened. Her legs weakened ,she kneed on the ground. "P-please... tell me that's a lie..." Tears dropped from her eyes, one by one. "S-she... she s-says... "See you tomorrow!" that time... T-there's no way... there's no way that she is dead!" She punched the ground. "HUUUUA!" she cried out loud ,non-stop.

The doctor just stared at her, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

"The kid awake," said a voice. I opened my eyes, where am I? I lifted my hand... Why are my hands are so small?

"So the research worked."said another voice. What research? Why I can't move freely?

"Yeah, we get a dead soul from another world and transferred it here." Dead? Right, that time I'm dead... wait … another world? Transferred?

"This girl should have an unlimited flames. The Sky, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, and Sun." Sky... Rain... Storm.. Lightning... Cloud... Mist... and Sun... Flames? Are they... talking about...

"W- What... Why... those flames...the flames are... the elements of the sky, the flames attribute?!"shout me suddenly.

"Oya? You seems know about it?"said an old man. He doesn't seems like a good guy...

"Of course I know it! Why did you talk ab- wait...if this another world... don't tell me.. You two are from the mafia?"shout me, trying to think clearly. I'm sure I was dead that time... transferred to this world? Is that even possible?

"Yeah, of course, we're the Estraneo Famiglia..."said them.

Estreneo, huh? "Estraneo? Did you say Estraneo Famiglia? You will be killed, so I don't care about you two... Just explain what is going on here...Why am I in the manga? Just let me tell you, you are all just a part of anime in my world. But... well, it's quite interesting to be transferred to this world... But I don't want to be with a low quality famiglia like you two."said me again.

"We are not a low quality famiglia you damn brat! Oi, Ricardo! Take that brat to the prison already!"shout the old man.

A man with blond hair, Ricardo, replied, "Well, fine. Hm... You are number A089... we got to give you the sign... come here, brat!" I twitched.

"I'm not a brat... you stupid scum!"i shouted and pointed at him. My hands really small... I look down, my feet is small... "Wait... I'm shrunk?! This body is a 4 years old body!" I turned and see a mirror... "Wait... my eyes are red..." I glare at the stupid duo, "EXPLAIN!"

"Guh... Whatever just come!" Ricardo pull my hair really strong. "That's hurt!" I pulled his arms to my mouth and bit him. He twitched and glared at me."You brat! Seems like I have to use this..." He took a knife from his pocket. Oh, damn shit! "Oh, fuck!" I face-palmed... and tried to run away.

Ricardo caught me,he grab my hand and slice his knife there, leaving a very deep cut on my hand. "I-Itta...i.." Ricardo smirked, he grab my hair again, and drag me. While the other man smirked at me.

* * *

Ricardo brought me to a room. "A089, let's see..." he took a hot iron things with a mirror version of "A089" written on it.

"Oh, no... Y-you aren't gonna burn me with that, right?"i shuttered. He smirked and come to me. I keep move behind, shaking. What should I do.

"Want to running away?" He took a knife and a whip. I shook in fear, but keep moving back. He swing the whip and it's hit me. It's really hurt. I always though that whip isn't really strong. But it's actually hurts me a lot.

"I-tta..." He grab my chin and lift it up. He put his knife on my neck. "Stop!" He give me a damn cut on my neck. Wonderful. I hate him! He smirked, he stamp the hot-iron thingy on my hand. "Argh!" I winched in pain. That thing's really burn my hand. Now my hand have a weird mark on it... A089, huh?

"Huh, you better learn from those experience."said Ricaardo again. Bleeeh, I hate you.

"Hmph. Like I want to hear the man who hurts me several times." I glared at him. Then, Ricardo cuffed my hand with a handcuff and the same with my leg. And he put me a large iron thingy on my neck.

* * *

He brought me to a prison and push me there, and he just go away after releasing my handcuff that cuffed my hand and leg. "Bleeh! Wish you never comes back!" said me. I turned, I am not alone, huh? There's 3 child more and it's... WTF!

"Are you okay?"said a child with violet eyes. It is for real, that is... Chikusa.

"You have a deep cut on your hand -byon!" said a child with blond hair, that Ken?!

"Kufufufufu, what's your name?"said the pineapple master, the one and the only ,Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Rio: How is that?**

**Yuna: I don't know...**

**Rio: Cliffhanger?**

**Yuna: I don't know...**

**Rio: I don't ask you ,Yuna!**

**Yuna: Whatever...**

**Rio: Okay, please review! Thank you!**


	2. Pain and Plan

**The Shadow Of Mafia**

**Rise and Shine! It's the new chapter!**

**Hi! I'm Rio Sawada, at your service!**

**Well, thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Let me give you a reply for your reviews first before we start!**

**To Gale-chan: Well, as always, thank you very much! XD**

**To : Thanks for reading! *Pst... I hate History* Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**To HopelesslyHope: Thank you, I will try my best to keep Yuna's attitude!**

**To SkyLion27: Here is the new chapter! Sorry for the wait and hope you love it!**

**To hamboro0702: Well, here is the update~ Ushishishishi**

**To Xognadora: Haha! I Like FF too, I love Yuna the most so I decide to use her name for this story! I decide to have Yuna as Hibari's pairing, but I still have many and many plan for this story! And here is the next chapter! Thank you very much! X3**

**To icecream files: I don't want to be bitten to the death, but no one can! Because I have updated this story and hope you enjoy it!**

**Well, thank you very much! Let's start and rock! (?)**

* * *

**Chapter 02: **

**Pain and Plan**

* * *

"Are you okay?"said a child with violet eyes. It is for real, that is... Chikusa.

"You have a deep cut on your hand -byon!" said a child with blond hair, that Ken?!

"Kufufufufu, what's your name?"said the pineapple master, the one and the only ,Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

OMG! Am I seeing an illusion?! A dream? No, it's not... Or I'm not gonna feel the pain in my hands! But who cares, now back to the topic, I am meeting with a dog, a kappa, and a pineapple! Oh, correction. I am meeting with Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro. So, I am in the time where they are still being a 'lab rat'? Oh, right, now I am one of the 'lab rat' or should I say guinea pig?

"Oya, should I ask you again? What's your name?"said M - no, I don't know him, let's pretend I don't know him- said a boy with a weird hairstyle.

"Oh, right, Name is Yuna Hasegawa, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" I smiled at them and smiled. Wait... a... minute... If I am in the Estraneo Lab.. Am I In Italy? Gosh! I can speak Italian? Ah, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu is Japanese...

"Are you Japanese, byon?"ask Ke- pretend don't know them- the blond weird looking boy.

"Well, yes... Are you speaking Japanese or Italian? Is this Japan or Italy?"ask me, not a question, but questions.

"Japanese. Italy."said Ch- I said pretend like I don't know them! - the four eyes boy, answered my question... wait... questions, shortly.

"Hmmmm..." I ask to much question... should I stop? Yeah. Well. It's better to ,maybe? Curiosity kill the cat, right? "SO, what about your name?" I am asking question again! Well, I already know their name...

"Kufufufufu, My name is Rokudo Mukuro." I know your name, why are you telling me your name? Oh, right, I ask them to.

"I'm Joushima Ken, byon! And that is Kakipi!" Ken said, pointed at the 'Kakipi'.

Chikusa sighed... I mean, Kakipi sighed, "No, I'm not, my name is Kakimoto Chikusa."

"Then should I call you guys Chikusa, Ken, and Mukuro?" I smiled at them.

"It's up to you, but before that, you should take care of your wounds."mentioned Mukuro, pointed at my all bloody hand.

"Gosh, I forgot about it..." I gasped. True, I forgot about it, so what?

"How can you forgot about it, byon!?"shout Ken.

"Calm down, Ken, you don't want to scare her, right?"said Chikusa to Ken.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not scared at all! And besides, this wound is nothing!" Yes, compared being crashed into pieces by a truck.

"Tough aren't you? Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufu fufuf-" Mukuro stopped as I commented, "Too much 'fu'." True, that's too much.

"By the way, what I should do with it?" I pointed at my wounds.

Silent...

"I don't know, byon!"said Ken, I fell down anime style.

"You guys are the one who told me to take care of those wound, you should know how..." I face palmed.

"There should be a first aid box somewhere..."said Chikusa, walking around to search.

"Eh? In the prison like this?" I don't think they put some first aid box at the prison like this.

"It's not a regular prison, this is a prison for a guinea pig in this rotten mafia world... Kufufu,"mumbled Mukuro. I stared at him, really, I pity him. After he wanted to possess Tsuna he ended up in the Vindice Prison... Failed to flee away and end up possessing Chrome... Hope he didn't do anything pervert to Chrome.

After Chikusa helps me to treat my wounds, I smiled to him, "Thanks!" And he blushed! He is cute, well, I wonder if Hibari Kyoya blushed... Or Reborn? K- Oh, Fangirl switch off... Pheww.

The jail cell's door opened, that... uuh... Ricardo's back. "A089! Come with me."shout him to me.

I glared at him, "Don't want to."said me with a low, cold, and deep voice.

"Just come with me! Do you want to be hurt?!" He take out a whip and prepared to hit me.

I sighed, "I have a name... And then, you will hit me in the end soon, no matter I go with you or not. I'm stubborn, and I just arrived here around minutes ago. You treat a newcomer like that? Nah, I won't accept it,"said me calmly.

"You-" He whipped me, but I dodged it quickly. Just reflex, okay? I'm not a macho or something like that.

"Oooops, you miss?" And, that's by reflex too. My bad, it's my habit to provoke people who is mean to me. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa stared at me with their jaws dropped.

Now, that meanie pissed of me, he tried to whip me again. But my luck, I tripped and fell to the place where the whip doesn't hit. Nice. "Luck on my side..." I sighed in relieve. "You!" The meanie tried to whip me again, this time I rolled on the floor laughing... no, I just rolled on the floor, not ROFL!

"I don't want to come with a person who doesn't want to call me by my name! 'Yuna' is my name! Got that remembered?"protested me. "And besides, I don't want to go when..." KRUYUUUUK.. Right, stomach, good time. I blushed a bit, "...when my stomach is hungry." Mukuro and the others seems want to laugh there... Okay, I'm funny and I know it!

"Just come with me." He whipped again, but just like before I rolled on the floor. And I'm laying in the floor, in front of the meanie.

"Call. me. With. My. Name." I put my hand together and shape it like a ninja... you know...

"Do you think I want to?!" He raised his whip, ready to whip me. But before that, I hit his weak point, weak point for boys! I don't want to say it, but you know! "GY- GYAAAH!" He shouted in horror and fell down.

"Pft... hahahahahahahaha! You deserve it!" I laughed out loud as I stood up.

"Y-You..."said him in pain. I guess... I did it?

"Hasegawa!"whispered Ken from a distance. I turned to the said person and guess what, the trio gave me a thumbs up! I replied it with another thumbs up.

"You brat! You will regret this! I will give you an extra packet for this! You filthy little lab rat! You will regret when you feel pain all over your body!"shout that man, angry as he stood up... Still not stable.

"I'm not gonna regret, you feel pain, right? That's a pay back for my wounds... And extra pains for me? An extra pains for you too." I pull my tongue out. "Besides, who cares about pain?"said me calmly. "Pain going to disappears, It's not gonna be there forever."said me sarcastically.

"Kufufufufu, you are interesting..."said Mukuro.

"No one ever want to fought back... Especially to that Ricardo... He is the one that put everyone in the jail, byon!"mentioned Ken.

"You are really brave..."commented Chikusa.

"...No, to tell you the truth, it's just a self-defense, and I just said random things just now..."said me with a poker face, I rolled my eyes.

"Kufufufufu, but still, you are brave." Wow, he... praised me... No, I just hoped that he praised me up...

"Whatever, you are coming with me!" Ricardo grab my collar from my back, just like a kitty.

I twitched, "I'm not a kitty, you fucking damn-ass meanie!" And, I struggled. My legs keep kicking and kicking... Ah, it hit his... it again... Sorry, not my purpose to do that... He dropped me. "Sorry, I don't do that purposely..." I sweatdropped.

"Guuuh! Can you just follow me?!"shouted him.

I stared at him in pity, "I pity you, so fine, but no violence allowed... "said me in a pity tone.

"Don't pity me like that!"shout Ricardo, he sighed. "Come!"

"Okay, thanks for the fun... No, violence, okay? Or... I will use violence too..." I smiled sweetly, but he stared at me in horror! Honestly, can I laugh out loud now?

"PFT...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ken and Mukuro laugh out loud already. Chikusa tried his best to not laughing that loud...

"Don't laugh at me, you fools!"shout Ricardo to them.

"I'm sorry, but the truth I want to laugh as well... You are a funny man, aren't you..." I stared at him in pity. PFT...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Can I laugh in my mind?

Mukuro and the others keep laughing and laughing. They still laughing when I (finally) followed Ricardo to some place don't know where. Maybe I'm the weirdest lab rat in the earth? Hey, forget that, I don't admit to be a lab rat... But it's sounds cool... Ah, shut up plin plan minds...

* * *

Suddenly, Ricardo stopped in front of a room and knocked, "A089, arrived.."

"A089..."said a man when Ricardo opened a room. I twitched... That is...

"No way... You are..." I narrowed my eyes, "What a Jagger doing here?" I glared at him. Maybe he can explain what actually happen to me. Wait, I already know that, it's because the Estraneo... they transferred a dead soul, which is me, to a body which is this body that I used... Wait, what with the owner of this body and why Estraneo do this...

I can't hold it anymore... I'm so CURIOUS!

"Seems like you have some knowledge about this world..." A baby appeared, ah, of course, it's Bermuda.

"And what a Bermuda doing here?" I sighed in curiosity...

Bermuda turned to Ricardo, "Leave us, Ricardo."ordered him. Ricardo then get out from the room. It's a normal white room, a simple room with one sofa and one chair.

"Explain please?" I smiled, but my heart is the opposite. My heart didn't smile, at all.

"What is your name?"asked the baby with clear pacifier.

I don't want to answer but... I sighed, "Yuna, Hasegawa Yuna."answered me shortly.

"You should already know something for the Estraneo, aren't you?" The baby fly towards me.

I just stand still and rolled my eyes at an empty chair. "Well, I'm good at eavesdropping..." True, I once asked by a friend to investigate her crush... So, I found the boys plan from the day by eavesdropped the boys conversation in secret. "Can I sit there?" I pointed at the chair.

"Sure."answered Bermuda. "Let's continue... We tried to search someone that can control the 7 attribute flames... Do you know about it?"

"Yes, of course... Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist, and Cloud."answered me calmly as I sat down.

"Right... We investigate and tried to find the person with those 7 flames. And we found the answers. A person from the other world can control that 7 flames. So we ask the Estraneo to help us. Of course we payed them."explained Bermuda.

"And why?"

"It's none of your business."answered Bermuda.

I sighed, "Fine... fine... So, what I'm going to do now?" I yawned.

"You are pretty calm aren't you? Do you have an experience in something like this?"ask Bermuda.

I smirked, "Nope... It's just because.. panic won't achieve anythings... I'm just too carefree."

"You will train yourself here and good luck with the experimentation." He sounds like smirked, you see I can't see his face because of the bandage, so I'm just guessing.

"Let's go ,Jagger."said Bermuda as he and Jagger go away with their night flames.

Ricardo come in and grab my hands, "Come! There's still more things to do!"said him coldly. Cruel.

I sighed, "Fine, Ricardo."

"I don't allow you to call me with my name!"shout him.

"I will call you Ricardo until you call me Yuna."said me calmly.

"Fine." So he just let me go, huh? So... Uuuh, I'm sleepy.

KRUYUUUK.

Damn stomach. I blushed, "Give me food already!"shout me.

* * *

I need to plan something for now... I don't want to be used by the Estraneo or the Vindice... I want to be with the Vongola and I don't want to fight with Tsuna so it's better if I don't join Mukuro... I will go by myself then... I have to do something!

* * *

Ricardo gave me... What is this? Soup?! I twitched, "Give me a fucking rice and meat, plus broccoli! (I love it) Like I want to eat this shit!" I shouted and kicked him. I sounded like Xanxus...

So when I'm in this lab, my slave (self proclaimed) , Ricardo will be a puppet... I'm not a meanie, Okay... I'm just... Tried my best to find my own way. The day in this prison is full of pain, but I'm happy with Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa... Although, maybe for years, I need to be separate from them, because it's part of my plan...

I hope, everything gonna be alright..

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Well, please review!**


	3. The Dream and The Plan

**The Shadow of Mafia**

**by Rio Sawada**

**o**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dream and The Plan**

**-oxoxo-**

Time to time, I become used of the laboratory, mad scientist, and my jail keeper. Well, at first, I am excited, but when I feel pain all over, I am angry and going berserk, hitting or punching or whatever it is to my jail keeper a.k.a. Ricardo. Because of me, we (Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa plus me) get more food. (I go berserk to Ricardo again) Stuck in this four years old body annoys me a lot, seriously. My energy and power is too limited. But sometimes, this little body made it easy to flee away from this and that.

More children got captured, they all are suffering. Ricardo always take them away and when they came back, they are all full with scars and bruises, some even died! Bloods always present in our day. Cry can be heard every time. And seriously, they didn't make us go to bath or change our clothes! I sometimes complained, but I can't do anything about it.

Day to days, week to weeks, month to month, and then 2 years passed. Ricardo maybe fired or something because since last week, Ricardo didn't come out. The new jail keeper is more cruel and block headed. Of course, I, being the stubborn girl, a block head, survived from the pain and such. But the it's became more painful. Being the most oldest (In body language. Hey, seriously, I'm 12 years old... Oh, right, 2 years passed, I'm 14 years old!) and the strongest, Mukuro take care of us really well.

I have a plan, and to achieve that plan, I needed Mukuro to kill all of the scientist there. Yes, I will flee with them, but in the same time, I will pretend to betray them, and then goes to the Vongola. And before I forgot, the Estraneo did give me some combat training, I can use some weapon like guns, knifes, and other simple things now, but I'm not a pro. My main weapon is a two medium sized rods. Just that. Now back to the topic, I'm now waiting for Mukuro, hopefully I'm not going to die.

After a certain training, I go to sleep. Just laying down a bit, although it's a bit cold, but I will get used to it. I closed my eyes and curled up, slowly I asleep...

_My body feels so light, my pain isn't here... Huh? I opened my eyes, I'm in a black room somewhere... It's so dark... Suddenly, I hear a sound and there's a... spotlight. And a chair... And a man wearing an iron hat... with a checkered face... Checkered.. checkered... IT'S CHECKERFACE DAMN IT!_

"_Welcome, Miss from Another World..."said him._

"_THE FUCK? WHY I AM HERE?! WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME FROM ANOTHER WORLD?!" Calm down! Calm down, my self... Okay, inhale... exhale... "...I CAN'T CALM DOWN DAMN IT!"_

"_Calm down, miss... I believe you know about me, right?"said him._

"_Yeah, I know you... You are not exactly a human or an earthling... you are the 'keeper' of Arcobaleno Pacifier and you do some cycle or something like that..."said me._

"_Your knowledge of this world will be useful, I believe. I want to give you a present..." He stands up and walk to me._

"_...I hope it isn't something dangerous or what." I give him a poker face._

_He smiled, "I want to give you this." He gave me a stone, a very beautiful one indeed, It was colorful, a rainbow colored, star shaped._

"_W-what is this?"_

"_I want you to keep it..." And he disappeared, for god damn sake!_

"WAIT?!" I opened my eyes. I blinked, "Huh?" I saw Chikusa and Mukuro stared at me. I coughed, "Sorry, It's just a dream..." I smiled.

"You scared me..."said Chikusa.

"Kufufufufu, Don't shout suddenly like that, Yuna."said Mukuro.

Suddenly the jail's door or whatever it is opened, the unnamed jail keeper threw out Ken. His hands was full of blood! I gasped as I see him. "KEN!"shouted me and Chikusa, quickly run to him.

"I- I'm okay, byon..."said Ken.

"You aren't okay!"shouted me again. I turned to the unnamed jail keeper and growled at him, "YOU DAMN SHIT FUCKING DUCK ASS KISSER BASTARD!"shouted me, I don't even know what exactly I shouted that time...

But he just ignored me! DAMN! "Your turn next." He pointed to Mukuro. Oh, right, before I forgot, he has a black hair and black eyes, nothing special. He just looked like some drunken old man.

"Mukuro..." I stared at Mukuro.

"Don't worry about me, Yuna. You need to treat Ken's wound."said him. I nodded in response.

"Right... I hope you are gonna be okay..."said me again, then Mukuro just go.

An hour passed, I heard many scream. Mukuro still hasn't come back yet. And the corridor in front of the jail is empty.

"Ken, Chikusa.. I have a good feeling about this..."said me, excited.

"Huh?"said them confused on the same time.

I narrowed my eyes, the door really rusted, good, it's make this easier. I ran into the door and crashed it, and... It's down! "Nice!" I commented on myself. "Quick, let's go." I turned to Ken and Chikusa.\

"A-Are you sure it's safe?"ask Chikusa.

"I'm going, byon!"shout Ken, Chikusa nodded.

"I believe it's gotta be safe... Follow me, we are going to take some weapons." I smiled and walked on the corridor, leading the two. I stopped in front of a room and opened the door. "I guess, it's safe, no one is here." Then I found a cabinet, If I'm not wrong they put our weapons there..

"I will take this, byon!" Ken took the uh.. you know.. teeth? Chikusa silently took a pair of yoyo.

"Take your weapon, I'm going to take this... C'mon, go to the laboratory. I will come later." I smiled to them and took two rods.

"We can't leave you alone, Yuna!"said Chikusa.

"And you are a girl, byon!"shout Ken.

"Don't worry. I'm fine! Go ," I pushed them outside and smiled.

They both stared at us, "Fine, but you better be safe! /-byon!"shout them both. I nodded in response and they leave. Good. Now... I took a bag that I found there, took some guns and knifes, put it in the bag. Now... where is 'that' room? I believe I saw it a long time ago... I scanned the corridors, and I heard screams again. I just ignored the screams and... found it! I opened the door of a room, there's no one in... good. There's a computer there, I turn the computer on. I see through it and deleted a file. MY file. It's a normal file about me. Just that.

I sighed in relieve then, I accidentally tripped and of course fell down. "Argh." I frowned. And then I see a thing, a diamond, rainbow colored... "THAT!" I gasped, it was the thing that Checkerface gave me, and hey, it's fell from the pocket, how came... oh, whatever, Impossible things happen in anime and manga after all. It's must be something important, I took it and put it in my pocket again.

I ran outside, leaving Mukuro and the others, but I really need to do this. Sorry, Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry, it is short! But I hope you want to review~~~~ Well, thanks!**


	4. Becoming Vongola

**The Shadow Of Mafia**

**Chapter 4; Becoming Vongola**

* * *

_Shit, the Estraneo's men is still there... I'm hungry!_ I growled and took a rock and throw it at the direction of the forest. The men in black actually fooled by it and go to the forest. _Stupid mens... Are they really talented?_ I sighed. I ran towards a mansion and... bumped into someone.

"Holy Banana Boat!"shouted me. Why banana boat? Because I see a yellow with rounded top and tiara. Wait! Tiara? Yellow with rounded top? Oh my gosh! "Who are you, peasant?" The fake prince here! KYAAA!

"Hi, cool knife you got there..." I stared at him awkwardly.

"Ushishishishi, of course~ Answer the prince question, peasant!"said him... Let's just say I don't know him.

"...A person that isn't a peasant …." I rolled my eyes, stupid answer. "Ah, whatever, name's Hasegawa Yuna... maybe 6 years old or around that."

"Ushishishishishi... What are you doing here, peasant?" You smell blood, just saying.

"...Errrrrr..." I rolled my eyes again.

"There's she!" I heard a shout and hey a men in black pointed me!

"Oh, fucking douche bag! Hey, you princely looking boy!" I shouted, maybe if I called Bel something princely he will behave well. "You want to have some happy time with them?" I pointed at the M.I.B.s ( .Black.s). "Torture them until they died or whatever!" I took some guns in my bag.

"Ushishishi, the prince don't take order from peasants but..." He throw his knifes to the M.I.B.s. Yes, bullseye! "I will enjoy it~"

"Good! Because I can't aim nicely!" I shoot at them randomly. Oh, well, It's hit after all. But the sound that they made is annoying. You know... Endless bang bang bang bang bang! "Anyway, your name?" said me, pretending that I don't know his name.

"Ushishishishi~ I am the prince~ Prince Belphegor~~~" I know.

BANG

CLING

"No king and queen...?"

BOOM

BANG BANG BANG

BOOM

"Ushishishi~ The Prince killed them all~~~ Along with the stupid brother~~" I know.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

CLING CLING CLING

BOOM!

"What is that explosion?" BANG

"You just boom-ed the car~ It will explode again~ Ushishishi" CLING.

"OH, GOD DAMN SHIT! DUCK!" BOOOOOM! We duck down at the right time. "Okay, never ever shoot randomly again."

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed crazilly.

"Okay, uh, Belphegor. What are you doing here? You should know that now I'm running away from those 'peasants' because of a classified things."said me flatly at him.

"Ushishishi, the prince are bored so he wants to go to the Varia and join them~~~ Ushishishishi~"

"Hmmm... The Assassination Squad, huh? Well, sure. Oh, wait, I see a map on that bag I stole..." or more like took. Yep, I found a map inside the bag. The Varia HQ was written on the map, along with the Vongola HQ, and CEDEF HQ. Also with some others that I don't care.

"Ushishishi, I guess the prince will says thanks then~ Ushishishishi~"said him.

"Well, your welcome. I need to go!" I smiled at him. To where? To nowhere, as long as it still in the earth.

"Ushishishi! Bye bii~~~"said him, still with knife on his hand. I waved to him and go away to a random way.

* * *

Hello, lovely town! It's mall! Yippie! After 2 hours walking randomly I finally arrived at a town! YAY!

Wait, on second thinks, my clothes is dirty, It would be very embarrassing to walk around with this outfit. I still have a cuff on my leg as well. I don't have any money either~~~ Wait, I can't speak Italian either~~ Wait, but Bel spoke Japanese! He is a genius prince, right, I forgot! Now what to do, I sneaked in to the crowds who staring at me and said, "Eiuw... gross." Well, they don't speak Japanese so I don't understand, but It's looks like that from the tone and such.

"I should find some mafioso who wants to buy those pistols and buy some clothes and something to eat." I mumbled. Then... here is the famous... bump. I bump into someone and fell back to the ground. "Ittai-desu!" I whined in pain.

"Oh, you are Japanese?" I heard a familiar sound and lifted my head. There it is, the familiar faces! It's... It's... NONO! Whew!

"H-Hai! G-Gomenasai!"shout me surprised.

He chuckled, "Where's your mom and dad? Your clothes is so dirty..."said him in worry.

"Eeeeeh?! I- I don't remember..." I said nervously. I don't want to tell him that I'm actually a lab rat... That's the reason I deleted my file in the Estraneo computer...

"What do you mean?"asked him.

Okay, let's act childish... Let's try.. "A-ano! I heard a boom! Then when I open ma eye there is a big forest! Then I found this!" I pointed at my bag. "And I run here for 2 days!" said me in a cute weird voice.

"This bag?" He opened the bag and found those weapon!

"It's heavy!"shouted me. "What those?" I pointed at the guns. Urgh, I'm acting weird...

"Nono."said a person... If I'm not wrong, It's Nono's right hand man errr... what is the name... Coyote!

I think... I should do this, he is a bit scary for a child... maybe. I hide behind Nono and faked a scared face. Nono chucked at me. They start chatting something that I don't understand. Must be Italian. I faked a confused face instead of my poker face.

"Why don't you come with us?" Nono smiled at me nicely.

I smiled widely, "Honto? Arigatou!" Yes, becoming more involved to mafia, success. If I become one of the Vongola I maybe will meet Tsuna!

"What's your name?" He asked at me.

"Yuna! Hasegawa Yuna!"shouted me.

"Hasegawa Yuna... From now on you will be my daughter."said him. Yes, becoming one of the Vongola, succeed! I cheered quietly in my mind.

"...Hai! Arigatou! Tou-san!" I grinned. YAY! I'm adopted! Mission Accomplished!

* * *

2 months later

I barged in to a room. "Xanxus-nii! Don't lazying around! Go and do your homework or something! Enrico-nii, Federico-nii, don't make any mess! Massimo-nii, stop playing those games!"shouted me. Hi, I'm Hasegawa Yuna, the adopted daughter of Timoteo-tou-san! And currently, I'm taking care off my stupid brothers.

"Calm down, Yuna! We're not disturbing you or anything right?"said Enrico-nii.

"Yes, you are, I'm now trying to learn those Italian language and doing some homework! Your stupid noises disturbing me!" I shouted. They are all going to die! Why did they playing those dangerous gun?! "I don't care if you die because of a gunshot or what but just shut up!" Which is true.

"You are so stubborn aren't you, Yuna? You are younger than us and you are a girl, you know?"said Federico-nii.

I smiled sweetly with a dark auras around me, "You asked for it!"

BANG BANG BANG, BOOM!

The TV exploded, Enrico-nii and Federico-nii are now on the ground. This is called Yuna's rampage mode. I shoot at their direction randomly and accidentally shot the television. Ah... Massimo-nii also collapsed!

"M-Massimo-nii! The TV!"shouted me in surprise.

"Y-Yuna! Father already told you to NOT shoot randomly right?"asked Massimo nii.

"It's not like I care about that!" I pouted. "The TV..." I stared at the TV. "Enrico-nii paying for it!" I smiled, "His fault, right?"

"Trash, you made those mess again." Xanxus that just woke up from his sleep glared at me.

"Nope, It's Enrico-nii's fault." I pointed at Enrico-nii.

"It's clearly is your fault, Yuna!"protested Enrico-nii. I pull my tongue out and made a 'bleeh' sound.

"Shut up, trash. And Yuna, that old man already told you to speak Italian right?"said Xanxus. Heh, he took good care of me. And, I, being the supposed to be 6 years old, acted like their mother or demon.

"_Certo, certo. Sono ancora nel bel mezzo di apprendimento sai?_ (Sure, sure. I'm still in the middle of learning you know?)"said me in a weird accent. I sighed. "Whatever, get your ass to the dining room. I heard that Timo-tou-san called us!"

"?" They had a questioning look on their face.

* * *

"A party?"asked us at the same time.

"Yes, it's a bit late, but we will held a welcome party for Yuna..."said Timo-tou-san.

I gasped and shouted, "Yay! When, when?" You know my mind is nothing but CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE and... CAKE! I miss those soft sponges of the cakes!

"Tomorrow. There will be guests for another family. The Varia, Chiavarone Family, Reborn, and more."said him again. Yey! Dino and Reborn! Wait, Belphegor too! Squalo too! YIPPIE!

"Oh, Reborn is that famous hitman right?"asked me excitedly.

"Yes, he is."answered Timoteo.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I shouted in happiness. While my brothers stared at me with a weird face and sweat-dropped.

* * *

Tomorrow at Vongola Ballroom

"Yo, Belphegor!" I greeted the Prince nicely.

"Ushishishi, so you are the adopted daughter of Vongola Nono?" Bel showed his knifes. And hey, it's sparkling.

"Yep. Nice design for the knif-" A shout made me covered my ears.

Yes, It is that shout... THIS shout, "VOOOOOOOOOOIIII! BEL, YOU KNOW HIM?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU?! YOU HURT MY EARS DAMN IT! AND I'M A FUCKING HER YOU DUMB-ASS!"shouted me, pissed off.

Then Timoteo stared at me, "Who teach you speak bad words?"asked him.

"Errrr... Enrico-nii!"said me lightly. Sorry, Enrico-nii.

"Excuse me." Timoteo-tou-san walked off and go away to god knows where. I'm sorry, Enrico-nii... Really sorry!

"Ushishishi~"laughed Bel.

"Voi, so who are you?!"said Squalo who is now walking to me.

"Adopted child of Nono, A human being, A living thing, whatever." I pull my tongue out. "I'm a bad-ass, just telling." I smirked. Oh, by the way, I'm wearing a red dress with a black chocker and black shoes. Luckily not high-heels.

"Ushishishi~"laughed Bel again.

"Voi! Answer!"

"Don't want."

"Voi! Why!"shout Squalo again.

"..." I stared at Bel, Bel stared back. I smirked, "Because the prince says so!"

"Voi! Just answer, trash! Why are you doing things just because that brat says so?!" My dear poor eardrums... don't go deaf because of this shark!

Bel grinned, "_"Datte ore wa ouji damon_ (Because I am a Prince)." He showed his knife and throw it at the now short haired Squalo.

"Fuhahaha!" I laughed a bit.

"VOOOIIIII!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**Matta nee~~~  
**


	5. Hidden Secret Revealed?

**The Shadow of Mafia**

**Hello, Long time no meet, fellas.**

**Well, school is really annoying... Trapping in a Dungeon of Homework. **

**And a monster called tiredness and business consumed me and made me unable to move for days! But here am I, escaped the dungeon and hide from the school.**

**Let's just skip the lame excuses and continue the story, shall we?**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hidden Secret Revealed?**_

* * *

It's another sunny day for Hasegawa Yuna, the adopted daughter of Vongola Nono. 6 months passed since she came to the mansion of Vongola. "OUCH!" A shout full of pain can be heard in the yard. "C'mon, I'm just 6 years old. At least give me 5 minutes to rest."

"You speak like a high schooler." A cute voice can be heard from a sadist Arcobaleno.

"Seriously... Even my elder brother collapsed." Yuna turned to a figure of a blond boy in his middle fourteen years old.

"He is weak so just forget about him." Reborn pointed his gun to Dino and shot him.

"In coming~" Yuna added as the bullet reach him.

Dino twitched as he woke up. "Ehhhhhh! GYAAAAH!" He rolled up to dodge the bullet just in time.

"You will die if you late 1 second."commented Reborn. "5 seconds rest."

"That isn't rest! Oh, god damn it." Yuna shouted. She licked her wound and stretched her arms.

"5..."

Dino just head-grounded and tried to sit up. "4..."

Yuna took a ribbon from her pocket and tied her hair, took her cellphone and typed something. It looks like she sent an email to someone. "3..." She put her phone and tidied herself.

Dino stood up and yawned, he gulped in fear as he realized that the time left is only 3 seconds. "2..." And now, it's 2 seconds.

They both put up a stance to run away from the hell that will come from the Sun Arcobaleno.

"1... 0!" They both gulped and ran as thousands of bullet including missiles came towards them.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"shouted Yuna as she ran with a nice speed. She grabbed Dino and dragged him. "Hold oooooooooooon!" She shouted again to Dino as she jumped over a chair and jumped again to the tree. She quickly scanned her surroundings and found a limousine in front of the gate. "Nice!" She jumped off the tree without realizing the shriek of fear that came from a certain boy named Dino.

She ran to the car happily and shouted a name, "Coyote!"

The said man sighed and frowned a bit, "You want to escape from Reborn-san training again? Seriously, suddenly you sent an email like that." He opened the car's door for Yuna and let her went in. "And... Dino Cavallone looks lifeless."

Yuna immediately shrieked in surprise. "HIIIIIE! Dino, hold on!"

"I... am... o-okay..."said Dino in pain and suffer. Nearly crying.

"Whatever, Coyote! START THE CAR." Yuna took out a gun. Coyote gulped, he wanted his car alive! What would happen if his precious old ferrarri got hurt or... exploded?!

"Y-yes..."said Coyote as he started the car. The sound of the bullet that chasing them can be heard. Coyote immediately speed up.

"TO THE VARIA CASTLE~ HERE WE GO!"shouted Yuna happily.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"shouted Coyote and Dino at the same time.

"Nono will get mad at me for sure..." Coyote cried out loud.

"Which means he loves you." Yuna smiled 'sweetly'.

"IwilldieIwilldieIwilldieIwil ldieIwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldieIwil ldieIwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldieIwil ldieIwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldieIwil ldieIwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldieIwil ldieIwilldieIwilldieIwilldie IwilldieIwilldieIwilldie (Endless) "chanted Dino in fear and whatever it is.

"What are you talking about, Dino?" Yuna asked curiously. "Dino? DINO! DINO! Dinooooooo? Weird, did he hit his head or something?" Clueless, the girl smacked the poor boy and the poor little boy collapsed. Although he is a 14 years old boy.

* * *

"Alright, alright. I gave up!"shouted Yuna as a gun pointed at her head. "Seriously, Coyote, why are you so slow?" Yuna sighed. At the way to the Varia Castle, the sadist baby attacked the car and the car now.. has broken to pieces.

"My... my car..."cried Coyote.

"The car is dull, deal with it."commented Yuna and Reborn at the same time.

"I'mdyingI'mdying I'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdying I'mdyingI'mdying I'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdying I'mdyingI'mdying I'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdying I'mdyingI'mdying I'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdyingI'mdying "mumble Dino again, made the girl confused and such.

"Seriously, you hit your head, Dino." Yuna sighed. "Well, but that's fun~! So can I go home now? It's 4 o'clock! It's already evening~"

"Okay. Our training's done today. But not for the coward over there." He pointed at Dino who still mumbling stuff. "You got a good reflex."commented Reborn as he glanced at Yuna. "Have you been trained by someone?"

"Well? Who knows?" She giggled. "That's a secret... I guess..."said her awkwardly. She took her phone and emailed someone again. After some minutes, a Ferrari came to the street. Just telling, that place is near the forest so no one came there. It's a place near the Varia Castle after all.

"Yuna."said a very familiar voice to Yuna. Yuna turned with a smile and hugged the person that came out from the car.

"Timo-tou-chan!"shouted her happily.

"You made a mess again, Yuna." Timoteo, or the nono sighed. He patted her head.

Coyote quickly stood up and bowed to Nono, "Sorry for the trouble, Nono."

Timoteo smiled warmly, "It's fine, let's get back before it got dark, shall we?" He turned his body and let his adopted daughter went in. Coyote opened the door for Timoteo as Timoteo turned to Reborn, "Thank you for training Yuna, Reborn."

"Well, It's looks like she doesn't need to be trained for the basics and such. And she seems trained by someone in the past. And she have many old scars too."said Reborn. Then he walked to Nono and showed him a picture. "And I found this." The picture is Yuna's hand, it seems Reborn took the picture when Yuna was sleeping. It's a picture of a burnt wound, with a number that made her like a member of a prisoner of something. A089.

Nono eyes widened. "No way.. this number..." He gaped. "It's the Estraneo Experiment number... Yuna never said anything about this..."

"You never ask." The car's window opened, revealing the girl that they were talking about. "And I can hear it because Coyote opened the door." She pointed at Coyote who is now deadpanned.

"Yuna! What do you mean?"

"Well, that time, I escaped from them... Luckily I can hide and arrived in the town safely. And then I met Timo-tou-chan, and told you what I told them when they found me. Well, that time I thought they were a normal person that passing by but then, they trapped me for around 2 years in there and nearly killed me... My friends there escaped too... But I decide to be alone."explained Yuna. But she lied. She was from another world and no way she told them that.

"Yuna... Well, let's just go home. Okay?" Timoteo smiled and patted Yuna's head. Yuna replied with a nod.

"Until next time then, Nono." said Reborn with a little smile. He turned to Dino that staring at them the whole time. "Let's continue, our training. Shall we?"

"GYAAAA!" And a loud echo echoed around Italy, or maybe the world?

* * *

**To be continued...**

It's a bit lame, huh? Well, but... err... hope you guys enjoy it!

CIAO!


	6. Stepdaughter Complex? Wait, What!

**The Shadow of Mafia **by Rio Sawada

_**So, Hello! Nice to meet you all again!**_

_**This is Rio Sawada! I decided to wrote this story first!**_

_**Let's just start 'coz now I'm really lazy to reply your reviews! (Yeah, I'm one hell of the lazy author)**_

**Chapter 6: Stepdaughter Complex! Wait, What?**

* * *

I have been thinking about Nono lately. I mean, hey, he is the boss of the Vongola. Yet, how can he didn't realize something was really off about me? If you read the previous and previous chapter, when I first met him, He didn't realize the cuff on my leg! Not to mention that he didn't realize that I lied at the party about my dear sweet not by blood brother teaching me so wonderful colorful language.

He is the ninth who has the Vongola Intuition, right?

That made me thinks like this :

1) His intuition becomes dull

2) He is too lazy to think

3) He just pity me so he ignores about it.

But who knows. Right?

* * *

**Nono's POV**

When I first met Yuna, she looks like an angel. She is so cute when I look at her and I really wanted to take her home and hug her like a child that just found a lost doll. But then, I just remember that she has a cuff on her leg that time. And I just remember it now, 6 months after that.

Oh, God, how can cuteness beat my Hyper Intuition?

* * *

**Back to Yuna's POV**

It's a normal day where I usually play pranks... But this morning, Someone stalked me. I mean, every time I have a bad feeling, bad things will happen. And when I feel someone behind me, then there is someone behind me. If not, then it's a ghost. But when I ate breakfast in the yard, I can feel a really cold chill that make me... I do not know what it's... It feels... weird. Uncomfortable sounds like it. Well it's anything that uncomfortable. When I wanted to take a walk, A sound of rustle can be heard behind me.

Great, I will be kidnapped. Just so great.

I decide to walked more and more. Turn around at the corner, run. Jumped over the window. But still that stalker still followed me. I walked in circles and finally decided to go somewhere.

Varia's Castle sounds to be a good place to hide. I mean, only freaks go there. Expect they wanted to die or something worse. I took my phone and mailed Coyote.

_To: Coyote_

_Help, Kidnapper, Run, Car, Varia's Castle_

Sent. Then I put my phone back and walked some more. Waiting for the reply while trying to escape. This time, I ran to the kitchen. Then I bumped to someone.

A maid with brown hair dropped a basket of clothes as she bumped into me. "Oh! I'm sorry, Young Lady Vongola... Are you hurt? " Well, that's what people called me. 'Young Lady Vongola' not that I don't like it... But it seems awkward.

"I should be the one who apologized. Let me help you..." I start picking the clothes that fell to the ground. One by one. And I just realized that it's heavy!

"Thank you, Young Lady Vongola. You're so kind..." The maid said, while picking the clothes. "My name is Lily. It's nice to meet you, Young Lady Vongola."said her with a smile.

I shook my head, "Please call me Yuna. I'm younger than you after all, Ms. Lily." I smiled warmly and dropped the clothes to the basket.

She gapped and blushed, "How kind of you! Then, is Yuna-chan's fine?"asked her.

I nodded, "Sure! No need to be formal okay?" I smiled again before twitched my right eye because of a glare that I sensed from behind, that delivered to Ms. Lily.

"Is there something wrong?"asked her as she dropped all the clothes that she picked up in to the basket,

I panicked a bit and shook my head, "Nothing! It's just that... I wanted to go to the kitchen for awhile, can I?" I tilted my head so that Ms. Lily charmed by my cuteness and lead me to the kitchen. And that is what happened.

Then I received a reply from the e-mail I sent to Coyote.

_From: Coyote_

_Nono. Gone. My Car. Broke. New car. Obtained. Don't want to broke it._

Great. I sighed and replied.

_To: Coyote_

_If I got kidnapped. Nono. Angry. To you. Well?_

I smirked evilly. Ms. Lily said that she is going to do chores first then play with me so it's better if I stay at the kitchen. But I still have a feeling that a person is staring at me. Dude! Stop!

Then my phone rang.

_From: Coyote_

_Fine. 5 minutes. I will call Nono first._

* * *

**Nono's POV**

I walked around the mansion and passed my daughter's room. I want to talk with her and spend my time as her father... Wait. I have a meeting... Being absent once is okay. Right? Ah, That's Yuna-chan! It's better if I follow her!

So I follow her and wait, she is running around the mansion like she is being chased...

Then my phone rang, damn it. Who is it? "Hello?"

"Nono! Where are you! The meeting has started! H-" I hang up quickly. Sorry, Coyote. But Yuna-chan is my top priority now!

Then someone bumped into me, "Oh, My Apologies, Nono-san!"said a voice. I turned and see a maid. She is the maid with name... Lily?

"It's okay." I smiled nicely. Wait, where is Yuna? "Please excuse me for a bit." I walked around the mansion to search for her. Minutes passed and I finally found Yuna with the maid earlier. Damn, she bumped into Yuna too! I glared at her sharply. Then Yuna suddenly twitched and turned to me. I quickly hide behind the walls. It won't be great if she noticed that I followed her.

Time passed and the maid bring Yuna somewhere. Wait, the kitchen? If I'm not wrong the staffs there is in holiday... The maid then came out of the kitchen. Where's Yuna? I found a small hole on the door and use it to see the inside after the maid left. There is Yuna. She looks troubled? Don't tell me? The maid threatened her? No, that can't be...

My phone rang. AGAIN. I quickly took it.

"What is it, Coyote?"asked me, trying to not snapped out.

"Nono. Yuna asked me to take her to the Varia's Castle. She said there's a kidnapper or something."said Coyote with a monotone voice.

I widened my eyes and then shouted, "And you dare to say it with monotone voice? I'm going to her qu-"

Then the door opened. "Hey, you, stalker!" A shout can be heard. I turned to the person.. Eh? Yuna? "Wait. Timo-tou-chan?" Her face turned to a poker face. "You... Are you stalking me the whole time?"

"Eh?" I coughed. "I just followed you..."said me nicely. "And... aren't you saying that there is a kidnapper somewhere?"

"Yeah. More likely... a stalker..." She face-palmed. "Don't worry. The culprit is you, Timo-tou-chan..."

"Eh? EH?"shouted me.

Then suddenly Coyote and the maid appeared. "Nono!" They both shouted. "So, it is true that you followed Yuna, the whole time? Instead of attend the meeting?"

The maid coughed, "Well, I saw Nono following Yuna-chan..."

…. Awkward Silence.

Then a cough from Yuna can be heard, "Nono, this isn't good..."

We all turned to her, "Eh?"

Yuna rolled her eyes and said, "Timo-tou-chan, you are one hell of a stepdaughter complex kind."

….. Once again, Awkward silence.

….. "Well, that... I agree..." Coyote said.

So I have a stepdaughter complex? What the hell is that? What...

"But nono... You just left your job as Vongola Ninth! The meeting with the Cavallone is ruined... He is in his bed right now. He is sick badly." Coyote sighed heavily.

"The Cavallone?" We're all turned to Yuna. "Then let me attend the meeting as Nono's daughter. I wanted to meet Dino too. Maybe I will learn something new."

"That's better then playing pranks."commented Coyote.

Yuna pouted cutely and kicked Coyote's leg. "Dumbass."mumbled her.

I chuckled, "Let's go then."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hope that isn't boring! Well then! Thank you for reading and I'm really (100x) soooooorrrry for the grammar mistakes. I'm Indonesian, note that.**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Death Mountain

**The Shadow of Mafia by Rio Sawada**

**-o-**

**Chapter 7:**

**Death Mountain**

"DINO! We're going to fall! We're going to fall!" The shout came from a girl who is now, trying to hold the rope of the bridge that still attached to the ground. Yep, they are going to fall.

"It's so high, it's so high!"cried the young soon to be Cavallone Decimo.

"What to do~~ I can hold it anymore!" Yuna shouted again.

The Cavallone Decimo holds on to the stepdaughter of Timoteo harder in fear, "W-We're going to die!"

"Craaaap, Dino! My hands hurt!" The girl yelps in pain as Dino holds on to her tightly.

"I think I'm going to faint." proclaims Dino. "Father, I hope you will be cured soon. Romario, Thank you for taking care of me all this time."

"It's not the right time to pray!" Yuna shouts again, releasing her grip on the rope without realizing... Eh? "Crap! The rope gone!"

"E-EEEH!" They start to fall. "GYAAAAAAA!" And hug each other, praying for life.

-o-

_Flashback_

"Hey, Dino!" Yuna came to the Cavallone mansion with Timoteo and Coyote to visit Dino and his father. "How's your father?"

Dino frowned, "I don't know... But I hope he will be okay..."said Dino.

Yuna smiled, "Then he will be okay!" She patted Dino's head.

"Now, Dino it's better for you to train now. It's pathetic to see a 14 years old boy cheered up by a 6 years old girl." A kick arrived on his back. Dino yelped in pain and fell down.

"Reborn!" Yuna and Dino shouted at the same time. "Can I come with you? I'm waiting for Timo-tou-chan!" Yuna said cheerfully.

Reborn smirked evilly, "The more the merrier."

_Flashback end_

-o-

The 6 years old girl now 'sleeping' on a tree. More like she was saved by the tree. She still lying down on the branches unconsciously. Her body filled with bruises and stretches. Down the tree, the young Bucking Dino wakes up with relief, but soon turned to panic.

"E-EH?! Where is this?! Wait- Where is Yuna?!"shouts him, looking around. 'I'm going to be killed by Nono and his guardian! What should I do?!'thinks him running in circles.

Still, his shouts doesn't wake the little girl up, but of course she reacts. She rolls a bit in reaction, th branches shake and rustles of leaves can be heard.

"Y-Yuna?!"shouts Dino again in panic.

The girl grunted and rolls again to other side, making another rustles, still, the young bronco doesn't look to the right direction. Next to the girl's head, there is a bird nest. She crushes into the nest and break the eggs. Liquids drop from the tree and hit Dino's head. Dino looks up and sees... nothing. The nest covers her head and her body is hard to be seen. Great,

But this time, the girl opens her eyes hearing the crack sound as she crashes the eggs. The liquids from the egg now pastes on her hairs. She grunts and throws the nest to Dino. "Ouch!" Dino looks up again and the girl can be seen.

"Seriously! Why don't you help me and be a good gentleman, Dino?" She shrugs and tries to stand. But suddenly the branch that she sits on … breaks. "Eeeek!" Yuna yelps in surprise and closes both of her eyes. Dino runs in circle, trying to catch the girl... But Yuna ends up sitting on the fallen Dino. "That's what I call gentleman." Yuna grins proudly.

"Y-y-you're heavy!"shouts Dino.

Yuna punches the boy angrily, "Don't ever call a lady heavy!" She pouts.

"But you're not a lady!" protested Dino only to be slapped by the little girl.

"I will!" She shouts loudly. Dino only sweat-dropped. "But putting that aside, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know... Reborn are playing pranks with us again... saying that we will have a training trip at this mountain... But he left us here and said, 'Good luck~ Ciao!' " Dino cries at the Memory.

'Well, true, suddenly Reborn takes us to this so called trip. It seems he drags us to the Death Mountain or something in that category.' Yuna sighs heavily. 'I have to wash my hair.' She then walks forward, "Let's go and search for a river or something like that..."

"G-good idea.." Dino nods in agreement.

-o-

time skip...

Yuna's POV

You know, I don't mind on fighting a bear just like how Izumi Curtis do in Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm starting to feel that Dino and I are Ed and Al, left in the Jack Island for a test or something... But this is **worse**. A bear might be a little troublesome, but I still count that as a piece of cake.

2 bears? It won't be easy, but I guess I will manage.

3 until 5? I can survive.

But dude! We're in the MIDDLE of a thousands bear~~! How LOVELY is that? I believe we can beat those bears in a second and eat our yummy lunch immediately! Yep. GREAT!

"Errr... Yuna, I guess you should stop using sarcasm only in your mind." Dino gulps as we take a step back.

"Ara~ I guess so, what a lovely day we have today, right, Dino?" I smiled sweetly and take another step earlier then Dino just in case. "Why don't you be a gentle man and sacrifice yourself for me? I swear everyone will respect you as thanks as saving the daughter of Vongola Nono..."

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Oh, Gee, I'm just kidding. Do you bring any weapon?" I reach my rods, well it looks like a nunchuck because I have a chain that joint it... Although it's really long so that I can throw it.

"I did brought the whip that Reborn gave me... I still have it..." Dino reaches his whip slowly.

"Skill?"

"I can somehow imagine after I watch the anime you gave to me..." Dino gulps.

I sighed, "You know what?" Dino turns to me and raises his eyebrow. "I'm not sure that we can beat them... But let's just do it."

"Eeeeh?! Well, I choose to fight then dying here without doing anything." Dino pulls his weapon, so do I.

"That's the spirit." I commented with a small smile. I jump and throw one of the rod to one of the bear, it hit his eyes, I pull it back. Somehow I'm glad that the bears are slow. I kick the one that I hit before and throw another one that hit another bear. Dino already beats one using his whip in panic.

But...

"GYAAAAAH!" We run as fast as we could forward and forward. The bears suddenly goes wild! It probably gets mad... We're in danger! Then we see a cave!

"Okay, to the cafe?!" Dino asked.

"Let's just hope it's save." We run faster and faster and go into the cave. "Hopefully..." But as our feet step on the cave... Well, it's ice guys. You know what? Just like the ice at the skating places... It's so slippery! And now? We're sliding on it and the good news is~~~~~ In front of us is a cliff~~ WHY THE HELL WE GOT INTO THIS FUCKING TROUBLESOME TRAINING TRIP! DAMN YOU, MOTHERFUCKING UNIVERSE!

"GYAAAAH!"

And... SPLASH! We fall into what we were searching earlier! A river. A FUCKING RIVER YEAH, BITCHES! So why do we end up falling again?

I quickly go to the surface with a wet clothes and hair. I cough several times and try to breath normally. Then I turn to the river and shout, "HEY, Dino, you okay?"

A figure then comes out from the water... Revealing Dino with a fish in his mouth. "AM OGHE! (I'm okay!)"

"FISH!"shouts me loudly.

Dino now is coughing and trying to breath normally with the fish next to him. "Huh?"

"We can eat fish! I'm pretty hungry anyway!" I say cheerfully while pointing to the fish.

"O-oh, right, good idea... I'm sleepy... and hungry." Dino sighs heavilly.

"It's called tired, big bro." I let out a chuckle. "But we will be a dinner for the fucking shit bears if we sleep in this fucking damn hill without a fucking great fire!" Yep. I will say load of shits today because I am fucking pissed of!

"Watch your language..."mumbles Dino

"Well, let's just go to catch some fucking fishes! Dino, you can collect some damn fucking sweet firewood... Be careful or you will be lost." I say like a mom that told her son to go shopping.

"Okay..." Dino nods like a good child.

-o-

"GOSH! I'M FULL~~~" I lay down on the ground. "Guess we should sleep! The fire is big enough to protect us from the fucking damn bastards called bears!"

"Uhhhh, yeah." Dino nods in agreement.

"Now, goodnight!" I then sleep calmly...

-o-

"GYAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S HOT! IT'S MIDNIGHT! YUUUUUNA, WAKEEEE UUUUUPPPP!" Dino shouts can be heard, hurting my ears.

"What is it, Dick-ass?!" I growl, how can he disturb my sleep?! I open my eyes... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOO OOOOOD!"shouts me immediately. OH, MY FUCKING DAMN FIRE THAT SAVED US NOW HAS BECAME A FUCKING BITCH!

It looks like the fire gets bigger because of the wind! "W-What should we dooo!"shouts Dino.

"I dunno, call someone? I say in panic. Call... Call... "I got a phone in my damn pockets!" I face-palmed and quickly takes it. I'm lucky that my phone is water-prove. I quickly turn it on and call someone, 911 maybe? NO, CALL COYOTE RIGHT AWAY!

"COYOTE! HURRY!" I shout as the fires get bigger.

Then it connects. "What are you doing? Calling me in th midnight? Aren't you with Reborn?" Yup, this pissed of voice is 100% his.

"OPEN YOUR WINDOW AND LOOK FOR AN ORANGE MOUNTAIN!" I step back with Dino as the fire really going to eat us.

"Orange?" Then I hear a shrug and rustles... "HELL! THAT'S A MOUNTAIN FULL OF FIRE! WHO IS THE FUCKING PERSON WHO DID THIS?!"

"Thank you for your compliment~ That is where we are! BYE!" I turn it off quickly, "Dino, jump into the water right away!"shout me as I push him into the river. We jump quickly into the river. And swim as far as we can. "Oh, Please, Get a helicopter to save us!"mumble me.

"W-where should we go now? We should run as far as we can right?"asks Dino.

"Water is the only save place..." I gulp in fear... "D-Dinooo..."

"Eh?"

"B-B-Behind YOU!"shout me. THERE'S A BEAR BEHIND DINO!

He looks behind and sees the bear and jumped in reaction. "GYAAAH!"

Then the bear glares at me. I glare back. He softened his glare. So do I. ….. I hug the bear. He hugs me back. "From now on, your name will be Kuma. I'm Hasegawa Yuna." I smirk,

"You're his friend now?!"

"Dino, at these kind of situation, human or animal, we should work together!" I say proudly with my hand on my chest, Kuma follows my pose.

"I-Is that so?"

"Now, Kuma, Dino..." They turn to me. I smile sweetly and put my hands on their backs, "Let's pray together for our lives."

….

…

..

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT THE HELICOPTER ALREADY ARIVE?!" A shout that so familiar that make me want to punch the owner of that voice can be heard interfering our dramatic moment.

"Don't disturb my dramatic moment with Kuma and Dino!" I shout back.

"Do you want to be trapped in this mountain forever or do you want to be saved?"asks Coyote from the helicopter that now flying over the river. He throws a ladder. We go up one bye one...

…

..

.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL?! THAT BEAR WILL MAKE THE HELICOPTER FALLS!"shouts Coyote.

"HE DOESN'T! WE'RE STILL ALIVE HERE! YOU START TO SOUNDS LIKE SQUALO SHARKY YOU KNOW?!" I shout back.

"A-anooo~~~"

"SHUT UP!"

"S-Sorry!"

The poor little Cavallone can't protest about anything while Kuma pats his shoulder in sympathy.

-o-

**OMAKE**

MAFIA NEWSPAPER

Today top news

Cavallone Decimo Candidate, Dino Cavallone and Vongola Nono's stepdaughter were trapped in a mountain in their training tour. They bring a brown bear that were named by Nono's stepdaughter as Kuma. They said they were chased by a group of bear when they were searching for a river after fell from the cliff only to be falling again to a river. After that, they burned the whole forest in the mountain. Vongola Nono soon named the Mountain as 'Death Mountain'.

**OWARI~**

**To Be Continued~**

**Hey, guys. Do you enjoy today chapter? Well, I'm very sorry for the mistakes there and there. Well, then. Until next time!**


	8. Attack, Defense, and Magic?

**The Shadow of Mafia : **

**Chapter 8 | Attack, Defense, and Magic?**

* * *

: Yuna :

BRAKK!

A loud sound can be heard from the... study room? I quickly ran there as fast as I can, then a person came out of the room. Xanxus-nii? I glared at the door and sneaked in. Papers were everywhere, the chair was lying on the floor, the desk had a crack. The desk made by a high quality wood that was hard to break... It seems easy to break by Xanxus-nii... I sighed as I see the papers. I fixed the chair's position, and crawled on the floor to pick the papers.

My eyes widened, this document! It's about … the truth that Xanxus isn't the real son of Timoteo.

Xanxus... So now you're covered in hatred...

The Cradle Affair will be here soon. Soon.

I think it's better to fight than nothing. I sighed as I put the paper on the desk... Wait, let's burn it. That will be better. I walked downstairs quickly without no one noticed and burn the paper by tossing it onto the kitchen's stove... Well, it's burned so it's okay, right?

After that I cleaned the ashes and such, while the kitchen staff stared at me suspiciously.

I need to think of something. Wait, let's make sure that Xanxus planned the cradle affair and go to the Varia Castle... If I ask Coyote to send me there, Nono will know... Got it, I will go out without noticed. But I bet Nono put on a tracker to my phone, so I won't carry it... I think I need a weapon just in case if pedophile exist. And then some money for taxi... Just threatened them, I don't want to give money for... never mind, peace is money.

So at lunch time, I sneaked out when the guard was eating. Quietly, I jump over the gate and run to the nearest big street. Glaring suspiciously at the person that passing by... It seems staying at the mansion make me more cautious when I'm with a normal civilian... I sighed and waited for the bus.

Wait, what if Nono knows I'm gone... I mean, it's Timo-tou-chan.

….

_Imagination land~_

"_Don't tell me she was kidnapped?"_

"_Nono calm down! The tracker said she is in the mansion!"_

"_I... found the phone but I don't see Yuna there."_

"_T-then she should be nearby!"_

"_Did she run away? Kidnapped? Rape?"_

"_She is a six years old gir, there's no way that she is rapped.."_

"_Her cuteness level is over 1000% !"_

….

Gee, that's creepy.

"TAXIIIIII!" I shouted out loud with my hands up.

Then people stared at me and I 'stared' back. They twitched in surprise and a slight fear. A taxi came and I quickly got in. "Excuse me, Varia Castle!" He stared at me in confusion... Right, this is Italy. "_Excuse me, please send me to Varia Castle!_" I repeated in Italian.

He gulped. _"Are you crazy? Do you want to be killed?!"_

Guess I have no choice, I took out a gun with a smile, there's no bullet in there thought. "_Do you?_"

He gulped again. "_Right away!_"

Innocent and Normal Civillian~ So adorable ! … I really get crazy after all I have been through... I wonder if Mizuna is okay after 'I' died.

* * *

- Time Skip -

I ran into the castle without being greeted. Must be a meeting. It's seems they are in the dinning room, they usually hold meeting there. I walked straight on the corridor and found the door. It's slightly opened. Nice. I peeked in and feel it. Xanxus's wrath.

Xanxus shout out loud, "ONE WEEK AND WE WILL ATTACK THE VONGOLA MANSION!"

Some of them whispered, shouted in surprise, trembling in fear. Squalo, Bel, Mammon, Levi, and Lussuria smiled excitedly. I narrowed my eyes. So it's going to start... I ran to the living room quickly as I heard the sound of their tapping foot. I pretended to sleep quickly.

Then Squalo walked in to the room, he widened at me. "Wha-!" Huh, what's wrong?

"Huh?" That's Bel.

"That's weird... We didn't notice her presence..."said Levi in deep thought.

Then, Lussuria followed, "Do we ever feel her presence before?"asked him.

…. "Her presence.. It's like that... she isn't alive." Eh... Isn't alive?

_You're special after all, Hasegawa Yuna. _That voice.. Who is that?

_It's me. _Suddenly , I found myself standing on a... black and white floor... It looks like a chess board... Checkered... …. ! Checker Face! _Right, welcome to my place._

"Why am I here..." I narrowed my eyes. A man with a hat appeared, it's him.

"It's simple, I called you here." He smirked. I only stared at him in confusion. "You're supposed to die, but yet, why are you here? In this world? Have you ever think about that?"

I closed my eyes in thought, "You should know about Vindice, who is the one that pay Estraneo to bring me here. A dead soul." I opened my eyes again.

"Right, but why you? Every second there's many people died. In every world..." He walked forward to me and I stepped back.

I widened my eyes, He is right. But... "How do I know?! It's none of your business!" I took the rod that I always tied under my skirt.

"Well, I don't mean to offense you." He put his hands up, and the rod vanished.

"!" I yelped in surprise. "... But still it's not your business!" I yelled out loud... "I'm already... Grateful enough. Me to be here... It's not your business!"

He smiled, "I don't mean to do anything... Your existence here, helped the balance of the world." I froze. Helped? "You have it all, those flames... Including night flames." I twitched, night flames too? "And you have been granted to have a special power that you still do not know..."

I narrowed my eyes, what is his business.. "So why am I here?"

"Your existence originally not allowed, but you are special, usually, your soul will be ripped off before you get here. That is... your sin." S-sin? Suddenly he dashed to me and put his index finger on my chest. (I'm 6, don't think anything perverted -_-) Then a pitch black pacifier appeared, It was hang on my neck by a chain...

"W-what is this?" I tried to pull it off, but it won't budge.

"Well, enjoy your day..." He faded away. My eyes feel heavy, and then it's all black...

* * *

: Time Skip :

As I opened my eyes, I found myself with... Xanxus... -nii.

"Xanxus?! Xanxus-nii?" I yelped in surprise. Where am I?

"Why are you sleeping at the living room?" He asked... Always to the point, I grunted.

I gave him a pout. "I just came to play. Bored at the mansion and secretly come here~!" I grinned happily. Hahahaha, that's awkward.

"Do you hear anything?"

"Nope!" Lied. "Because no one there, I quickly fell asleep!" In fact I ran to the sofa and pretended to sleep.

"Good." He patted my head... That's so out of character! Somehow it's scary... Let's see... Xanxus acting like … Iemitsu... Nah, that's scary.

"Eh... Wait, how long I was asleep?"asked me.

….

…

"You have been here all night." He answered lazilly.

"... Don't tell me..." I quickly opened the window, yep, hello, helicopters around Italy. "Great." I dead-panned.

* * *

: XANXUS :

After the meeting, I found the trashes in the living room. Annoying, they are noisy and useless! They will better win at the attack later.

"Bossu!" The annoying octopus trash walked to me. "Your step-sister!"

He means Yuna? "What." I answered half-heartedly and glared at that annoying trash.

"E-eeh, w-we f-found h-her sleeping on the c-couch... T-then suddenly she h-hardly breath..." He said in fear. Why do I bother about that trash anyway? She isn't my real sister... She never was. We're both the same, we are not supposed to be here.

* * *

: Yuna : Time Skip :

"Wha-!" Just as I about to change my clothes, I found a cold metal thing on my neck... That pacifier necklace! Right, I nearly forgot about Checkerface! But I think It's not important now... But what if it shines suddenly?! I can't pull it off! "Uuuugh... It's great if I have Mammon Ch- Mammon Chain. COYOTE, SEND ME BACK TO VARIA'S CASTLE!"

"Take care of your KUMA! He is creating chaos at the mansion!"

"KUMA IS A GOOD PET! HURRY UP!" I shouted at him. Well, Kuma, the dear brown bear that I found at the Death Mountain is now my pet! I can use him and trained him to fight then...

"AARGH, FINE!" Sorry, Coyote, I will pay you back next time.

I need to learn to fight! Yosh, I will ask Mammon to teach me to use illusion too! Fighting!

…

"No."

"B-but!"

"No."

"B-but!"

"NO."

"BUT!"

"No is No! I won't give it and teach you unless you pay."said Mammon coldly.

"I will spread the fact that you're Viper." I glared at him.

"If you can." Then an octopus appeared.

"C'mon!" I pouted. I'm not afraid in Octopus! …. That Octopus is really gross.

"No."

"Let's see... Maybe I should imagine something to make an illusion?" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't talk as if you're in a lesson." The octopus attacked.

Imagine, imagine... I closed my eyes and imagine myself jumped – flipped on the air and took my rods at the same time – the rod turned onto scythe as it joined – It slashed the octopus open. Suddenly, my body moved on it's own and it does what I imagine... ?! My rod really turned into a scythe!

"!" Mammon twitched in surprise.

"Wh-what is that?!" Then I turned to the wall and imagined the wall suddenly broke to pieces. Then it happened.

… "This is not an illusion." I heard Mammon mumbled.

"Wh-whaaaaa?" My jaw dropped. Even me, was surprised.

"I'm interested in your skill. It could be used to earn money..." said him in thought. "...Fine, here is the Mammon Chain." He handed me the Mammon Chain.

"Thank you!" Then I imagined the scythe go back to the original form. So is this the power that Checkerface mentioned...

* * *

:Time Skip:

"Kuma! C'mon, run! 5 more laps..." I shouted to Kuma who is now trained by me. I still have 2 more days before the cradle affair. I don't plan to do anything later, I will only added some scene...

"You should train Enzio too, Dino." said Reborn to Dino who is sitting next to me. Dino get into a fight and he got a new whip and Enzio.

"How can I told him to run! He is a turtle!"said Dino.

"You can throw him into the water and told him to fight Kuma." Reborn advice, always so safe and sound, you will be save eternally with Reborn's advice. Yep. Great.

"Well, but the owner don't accept that!" I commented. "I will allow Enzio to do that after Kuma gets stronger!" I smiled proudly.

"That will be greater."said Reborn.

"Now you're his ally?!" Dino cried. I only laughed.

I am really grateful, I'm here! I should tell Checkerface later that I don't need to know the reason I"m here! This is more than enough.

* * *

: Time Skip : The Day :

"Yuna-sama, please come with us! There's a sudden attack, so please hurry!"A Men who I don't know the name said. Seriously, the attack is in 3 A.M. ?! I still want to sleep!

"Fine... I will go get my things."said me calmly.

"Please hurry!"shouted him.

"Don't worry. Go first. You will found me downstairs." I took my rods, my bag that I got from Estraneo (full of guns), and my phone. I threw the bag on him. "You can use what is inside." I smiled.

"! Thank you!"

"Well, let's go..." I opened the window and jumped off.

"Y-Yuna-sama?" He shouted in surprise.

I smirked and whistled, "Fuuu~" Kuma came in time and in a second, I'm sitting on him. "I'm going first~!" I know that there will be a fight near the gate... But, oh, well... I once again imagined the rods, turned into a scythe. "Kuma, are you ready?"

"Roar." That's my bear.

"Let's go!" I ran forward and attacked those who is in my way only. But I don't kill. Then suddenly I hear a shout.

"VOOOIII! Yuna!"

"Ooooh, Squalo, this is my bear, Kuma. Hi!" I smiled sweetly.

"I DON'T ASK YOU! JUST GET OUT! WAIT, DUCK."shouted him. Oh, there's a bullet heading towards me... Let's see... I closed my eyes and imagined the time became slow and I catch the bullet with my hand. Wow, that's cool. As I opened my eyes, the bullet was in my hand. "W-Wha?" Squalo got a dumb-founded face.

"Wait, Squalo, If you're in a fight, get serious! BEHIND!"

Then a bullet came out from his arm, It shot the person behind him before that person sliced him. Right, his hands are fake. That's actually cheating. "Don't look down at me." He glared at those corpse.

"Actually, you do some violence in front of a little girl, that's illegal. And the attack, that's cheating you know..." Kuma and I both starred at him disapprovingly with a red card on out hands.

"VOIII! That's none of your business."

"Yuna-sama! IT'S THE VARIA WHO ATTACKS, DON'T GET TRICKED BY HIM!" A shout came out from an M.I.B. (Men in Black) Squalo twitched.

…. Now how do I react? "Don't worry! I believe that this old sharky woman just get so much stress!" I shouted. …. That's absurd.

"VOOOOIIII! I don't! And I'm not an old sharky woman!"yelled Squalo.

"Hahahaha, who said it was you?"

"VOOOOIII!"

I chuckled, "The Varia attacks the Vongola, that's actually funny because Varia is part of Vongola... But, even thought the Varia betray Vongola... I swear to everything, the Vongola, the Varia... That no matter what, I'm still the sister of Xanxus-nii and Squalo-nii! Best pal of Belphegor! Bullier of Levi! Student of Mammon! And... and... well, the sibling of Lussuria!" I grinned heavilly.

Squalo suddenly for once, gets silent. "Hmph. Since when I'm your brother? And don't put me in the same place as that trash boss." I chuckled. "Thanks." He patted my head. That's... warm!

"Some fancy word you said there~" I laughed.

"VOOOI!"

"Well, you're welcome, Squalo-nii~ Pat me again next time! It's warm!" I smiled softly at Squalo.

"I DON'T PAT YOUR HEAD!"

"Whatever, sharky!" I smiled. "Well, since it seems none of you will get on my way... I don't need to go anywhere~ Kuma." Kuma nodded and leaned down to make me easier to step down. "I won't help to fight. And I won't ask you anything. Because I already know the reason you lots attack the mansion..."

He glared at me, "How do you know?"

"Well, I can attack, I can defense, and I can do magic with my power. And pyon! The information appeared~" Kidding. "I know something that maybe will happen... Be sure to tell Xanxus-nii, that I will be his sister no matter what happened. Even if someday we're enemy. Alright?" I walked into the mansion, leaving Kuma and Squalo. No one attacked me. Expect some lost bullet that fly accidentally to me, nothing happened. But as I ran to the basement to make sure Timo-tou-can is with Xanxus-nii...

I saw it.

Xanxus is in pain, sadness, hatred, despair... As he got frozen... I also saw Timo-tou-chan sad face... Why? Even thought I know this will happen... It hurts... Suddenly a single tear came out of my eyes... Why am I crying? Why? … Xanxus-nii... Timo-tou-chan.. I wiped my tears and ran away... Why?

* * *

**ARC 1 - END**

**Hi, Everyone, the first season of The Shadow of Mafia is done!**

**Preview of The Next Chapter :**

"_Coyote, Thank you for everything! I'm off!"_

"_What are we doing at the airport, Reborn?"_

"_We will have a guest. You better respect her."_

"_Her?! A girl?!"_

"_She is known as the shadow of Nono. The stepdaughter of Vongola Nono, Hasegawa Yuna."_

"_You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Nice to meet you! Hasegawa Yuna -desu!"_

**A/N: Yep. Tsuna will appear~~ As well as his dear guardians~**

**Wait for the next chapter~**

**Thank you!**


	9. The Shadow

**The Shadow of Mafia : Miracle of Death**

**Hi, Everyone, I will change the title to 'The Shadow of Mafia : Miracle of Death', but it won't take any effect or anything. Well, let's go on to the next Arc. From now on, Yuna is 14! Her hairstyle became very weird! I will draw her later.**

**Chapter: 2.1**

**The Shadow**

**:Yuna:**

I quicken my step, pulling my black suitcase. "Coyote, Is the plane ready to go?" I ask Coyote, the man who is walking next to me. He is my father, Vongola Nono, or Timo-tou-chan's right hand man and also The Ninth Storm Guardian.

"Of course." He says calmly. "Are you sure you don't want to meet Nono first?"asks him, staring at me.

I smile a bit, "I don't want to disturb his work." Nono has became very busy lately, so it's better to not disturb him. He is to old and he need a rest. Actually, this past 8 years, I have been helping Nono with his work. I have learned so much. My power, or F_acio _(Nono gave the name. It means to make, do, form, act, perform, and create in greek) _Confictura _(I made this one, it means invention, fantasy, fancy, imagination, lie in Greek) _Mente _(Means mind, masterminds, brains, mentality, nous in Italy.) or FCM in short has been trained. I learned a few law of FMC:

You can't create something from something that doesn't exist.

You can't create living things.

You can't control someone's heart. (Just controlling their body by a slightly move)

You can't make them disappear (But I can cover it with Illusion)

Actually I want to name it Cervello, that means brain, mind, and cerebrum. But, hey, you know who is the Cervello,

I also learned how to make illusions. From Mammon. It's a surprise that Mammon want to teach me. Oh, anyway, I still have the pacifier that I got from Checkerface. Well, duh, I can't put it off. I kept it hidden with my Illusion.

Nono gave me an order to guide the candidate of Decimo, who is Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada and help Reborn to train him. I will attend school too (Although I already learned everything already.), which is pretty annoying. But it reminds me of the time when I still living in that world with Mizuna. Right, Mizuna, I'm worried about her. But I hope she can live her life. The most problem is, to socialize, I hope I don't forget how to socialize with normal peoples.

"Yuna. We're here."says Coyote. I stare at the 'small' plane. Well, It's small. But for 1 person? Give me a break.

"Yeah, I can see that." I let out a sigh. I smile widely, "Well... I guess this is it." I give him my hand. He stares at my hand with a bit confuse. "Thanks for everything, Coyote."

He snorts, "I never expect that came out from you." I pout at him. He chuckles a bit and takes my hand. "You brat."

"I'm 14 now, Old Man." I grin happily. "Well..." I let go off my hand and step on the plane and quickly took a sit, I put my things inside and open the window, the plane moves. I yell to Coyote and wave my hand, "Coyote, Thank you for everything! I'm off! Tell Timo-tou-chan, I love him!" He actually smile and wave back. For me, Coyote is like a caring uncle, although his appearance doesn't suit it. I chuckle at the thought and closed the window.

"To Namimori..." I close my eyes, "I'm coming."

**:Tsuna:**

I look around the airport curiously, nothing weird. It's normal. "What are we doing at the Airport, Reborn?" I ask Reborn, who is sitting on my head. "You suddenly told me to abandon school and came here... I'm going to be bitten to the death! H-HIIIE!" I shriek.

Reborn smirks, "We will have a guest. You better respect her."

Eh? Wait... "Her?! A girl?!" I gap in surprise. "Why must I respect her?" I ask curiously.

He smirks wider, truly creepy. What will happen?! Don't tell me he is planning on something again. (He always planning on something) "She is known as the shadow of Nono. The stepdaughter of Vongola Nono, Hasegawa Yuna."

"Shadow of Nono? Stepdaughter of Vongola Nono... You mean the ninth?! EH?!" I immediately shout at surprise. He always tells me that Nono have 3 sons! He never mentioned about an adopted daughter!

"She was Dino's big sister."

"Eh?! She is older?! Wait, since when Dino-san has a sister?!" This is getting crazy.

"She is in the same age as yours, She never have a blood relation with Dino either." Reborn gives a mocking smile at me. Gezz! What does he mean by that?!

Then suddenly, I hear a chuckle. Eh? Where that came from? Then I hear it again. I look around... No one looks like they're chuckling... "E-eh?"

" *chuckle* I'm up here!" It's a girl voice! Don't tell me...

I immediately look up. Then I see a girl with a jet black hair and a pair of glowing red eyes. She wears a black jacket with a hood, shorts, a long black and white socks, and a pair of black boots. "Ah!" She is standing on the ceiling.

Suddenly, She jumps down... Wait, she's going to crash me! I fall down as she uses my head as a step to land on before jumping to the ground. " *giggle* You're indeed... funny, wimpy, and adorable."

That doesn't make me happy at all.. "Itte..." I rub my head in pain.

Then she gives me a hand, then I notice, she have a weird hairstyle, but she is quite... pretty. I blush at the thought. "You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Nice to meet you! Hasegawa Yuna-desu!" She smiles warmly as I take her hand.

"Y-yeah, It's nice to meet you too..." I reply. "Wait. How do you know my name?!"

"I have all of your data here." She shows me a folder, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. 14 Oct. 14. A coward. Nickname Dame-Tsuna. 157 cm. 46.5 kg. To be an ideal man with an ideal body, you need to gain 10.5 kg more, Tsuna. Anyway, your dad is Sawada Iemitsu. Your mom is Sawada Nana. You are really no good in everything. Your last math score is 27 and you tripped over the stair everyday. You have bad luck everyday. The first girl you talked to is Sasagawa Kyoko and you're in crush with her buth since you're a coward you don't confess her. And -"

"S-Stop it! It's embarrassing!" I shout immediately. How can they know something like this?!

"...The data is made by Reborn." I face-palmed. "Actually I will do the same from now on." Then suddenly, I see Reborn on her shoulder.

"Reborn! Since when you're there?!" I shout in surprise.

"You're pretty stupid and dense, I guess." She says with a poker face. SHE IS TOO STRAIGHT FORWARD! She turns to Reborn and smiles widely, "Ciao, Reborn, Long time no meet, I guess."

"Long time no meet, I'm looking forward on working with you, Yuna."Reborn smirks evilly.

"Sure!"

Wait... Working with her? Reborn... Does that mean... "Don't tell me..."

Reborn turns to me and nods. "From now on she is your new tutor."

"EEEEH?!"

**:Yuna:**

I can't help but giggle as he shouts in surprise at the news. So funny. Why does he so surprised? Wait, If I'm not wrong, The Calcassa Family has attacked the Mafia Land not a long ago,,, That means... Mukuro... Kokuyo Arc, huh... I need to face Mukuro...He will understand, so do Ken and Chikusa. I hope so. "Ah."

"Eh, What's wrong, Hasegawa-san?"asks Tsuna as we step out of the airport.

"We need to hurry.. Kuma's lunch time will come soon!" I say as I look at the clock. Kuma will break anything he want if he is hungry!

"Kuma?" asks Tsuna curiously.

"Kuma is her pet. A brown bear that she takes home from Death Mountain." Reborn answers. Than I feel like I can read Tsuna's mind already. His jaw drops, 'BEAR AS A PET?!' I'm pretty sure.

"Well, we better hurry. Don't want to be late right?Maybe Kuma can battle with you after he eats." I smirk at the thought.

"H-HIIIE?!"shrieks Tsuna, He is a coward really... I'm always confident about everything since I came to this world. I mean, you can do anything that impossible!

"Let's speed up then." I take my case and open it. Tsuna eyes widen as he sees the weapons and other things. "My things already sent to my house. These are something I can't trust to someone else." I smile warmly to Tsuna and take out a skateboard. I close the suit and give Tsuna the handle. "Hold onto this." I put down the skateboard and get on it. I give a signal to Tsuna to get on. He looks confused but understands as Reborn jumps onto my shoulder.

"You still train your FMC? Your Facio Confictura Mente?"asks Reborn.

I nod, "It's pretty fun you know. Tsuna, don't let the case go. And hold on." I put on a glasses and my hoodie.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N: Tired... Okay, that's it for today! Sorry, I planned to make it longer thought, but oh, well, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
